In many sports and games, balls are used to be hit, carried or thrown. These balls, particularly when thrown, are subjected to a spin which stabilizes flight. However, considerable skill is required to impart the spin to achieve stability without also introducing spin forces which produce pitch or yaw. The flying ball of this invention has aerodynamic forces thereon which guide the ball toward long and uniform flight.